Stripe
"Gizmo Caca!" - Stripe Stripe is the de facto lead gremlin and main antagonist in the movie Gremlins. He is named after the white tuft of fur on the top of his head. Stripe is stronger, smarter and a lot more deadly than the other gremlins in the film and even as a mogwai he was extremely mischievous and sinister, at one point trying to bite the index finger of Billy Peltzer's friend Pete Fountaine. Biography Mogwai In the film, Stripe was the first one of the first batch of five mogwais to be born when water from a paintbrush jar was accidentally splashed over Billy Peltzer's new pet, the mogwai Gizmo. Billy immediately saw that these five mogwais were different from the good natured Gizmo and Stripe was no exception, he had a white tuft of fur atop his head and the other four mogwai treated him as their leader. While Billy and Gizmo were sleeping, Stripe, with the help of the other four newly born mogwais, tangled the family dog Barney in the light decorations outside. The next night, he and his group managed to gnaw through the wire of Billy's nightstand clock and tricked him into feeding them some chicken legs after midnight. The very next morning, five cocoons had formed and inside of them, Stripe and the other four ill-willed mogwais were undegoing transformations into vicious and scaly gremlins. Gremlin Later, the cocoons hatched while Billy was at work and Stripe together with the other four gremlins started to torture Gizmo, strapping him to a dart board while throwing darts around him. Growing tired of doing that, Stripe threw the mogwai down the laundry chute before he and the others somehow got downstairs. He then ripped out the phone line when Billy called to warn his mother Lynn Peltzer about the gremlins. Stripe's original band of gremlins were killed one by one, three in the kitchen by Mrs. Peltzer by shredding in the blender, stabed to death with a knife, and blowing up in the microwave. The fourth ambushed her from the Christmas tree and nearly killed her until Billy arrived and used one of the swords hanging on the wall (the one that tended to fall when the door was slammed shut) to decapitate it and send its head into the fireplace, leaving Stripe as the only one left, who fled the house. After getting his mother to a doctor and reuniting with Gizmo, Billy tracked down Stripe to the YMCA. There he messed with circuit breaker, setting off the alarm before jumping out, scratching Billy's stomach and (despite Gizmo warning Billy), jumping into the pool. The pool water enable Stripe to spawn an entire army of gremlins to invade the town of Kingston Falls. Terrorizing The City Stripe led his army as they paved their way through the town and wreaked havoc and mischief. One of their victims was Mrs. Deagle (who apparently, Stripe had it in for as he growled "Deagle, Deagle, Deagle!" when he saw her name on a sign), who they got by sabotaging her chair lift. Stripe and his gremlins soon began to party at Dorry's Tavern, where they forced Billy's girlfriend Kate Beringer to provide them service. During a card game, Stripe showed his lack of mercy when he shot one of his own men for cheating. Kate eventually managed to escape when she discovered the gremlins hated bright light when she tried to relight one the gremlins' cigarettes and he backed away when she brought the flame close to him. Grabbing a snapshot camera, Kate used the flash to blind the gremlins to get to the door, only to find it not working when a masked gremlin had a gun pointed at her, but was saved when the headlights of Billy's car blinded the gremlin. Eventually, the gremlins found their way to the local movie theater where they gobbled up the snacks at the concession stand while a bunch of them played around in the projection booth, eventually getting "Snow White And The Seven Dwarves" playing. The gremlins found themselves loving it, singing along to the Dwarves song "Heigh-Ho". While they watched the film, Billy, Kate, and Gizmo secretly made their way to the gas line underneath the screen. Unknown to them, Stripe left the theater to get more popcorn at the concession stand, only to discover that his army had cleaned it out before seeing that the department store across the street had plenty candy. While he was gone, Billy opened the gas pipe and lit a piece of cloth. He, Kate, and Gizmo were quickly racing to get out when the film stopped playing and the gremlins saw them behind the screen. The gremlins chased the three, who managed to race out the door and baracade it and get clear of the theater before the flame of the cloth reached the gas, resulting in an explosion that destroyed the gremlins... Last Stand Unfortunately, Stripe was still alive. Just as the gremlin leader was coming out of the department store window, his arms loaded with stolen candy, he saw the theater (and his army) blow sky high and yelled in rage. He was then spotted by Kate and ducked back inside the store. Billy, Kate and Gizmo follow the leader into the store and a search started, hoping to find him before he could find water and recreate his army. While Kate took Gizmo in search of the light controls for the store, Billy went to hunt for Stripe. Stripe showed up from time to time, once on several TV screens and also attacked Billy with saw blades, a crossbow and a chainsaw. He was about to kill Billy with the chainsaw when Kate found the light switches and turned them on, blinding the gremlin and making him lose control of his chainsaw which dragged him away from Billy. The chainsaw eventually reached the end of its extension cord and stopped, where Stripe found himself at the gr eenhouse section of the store, where its fountain (which Kate had accidentally turned on) was flowing. Grabbing a gun from a case, Stripe entered the greenhouse and attacked Billy with the gun before placing his finger in the fountain, preparing to spawn his new army. Fortunately, Gizmo (who had gotten away from Kate and realized that the sun was up) arrived in a small toy car which he crashed right next to the blindcords of the greenhouse. Deciding to get rid of the mogwai for good, Stripe prepared to shoot Gizmo with his gun. Just as he was about to fire, the heroic mogwai grabbed the blindcord squeaking 'Bright Ligh!" and opened the blinds, exposing the gremlin leader to the morning sun, causing him to slowly melt away as he screamed in agony and rage. His body (now looking like a rotting corpse) then fell down into the fountain water. While Billy approached the fountain to check that Stripe was truly dead, his skeletal remains leaped out at him and fell down on the floor before melting away completely, ending the meanace of the evil gremlin for good. New Batch In the sequel Stripe was reincarnated into Mohawk. In this form, he proved to be much more wicked and fiendish. However, his leadership qualities seemed to have diminished (even allowing the Brain Gremlin to take command of the army) and he spent most of his time being a loner, usually torturing and abusing Gizmo (perhaps for revenge for being exposed to sunlight in his previous life). Eventually, he drunk a genetic sample from a spider and became a vicious gremlin/spider hybrid. In the end however, he once again met his end at Gizmo's hand. Having had enough of being pushed around by Mohawk, Gizmo fired a flaming arrow at Mohawk, killing him once again. Legacy Stripe was seen on the cover of the Gremlins VHS, in the second film. Behind the scenes Stripe was voiced by veteran voice actor Frank Welker, who is best known from his work on various cartoons. Video Games Stripe is the main villain in many Gremlins video games and appears in most of them. He is a playable character in "Gremlins- The Adventure" and "Stripe vs. Gizmo". The main boss in both games are whether Stripe (if the player chose Gizmo), or Gizmo (if the player chose Stripe). More Pictures Category:Gremlins and Mogwai Category:Villains